The Lay of Luthien and Beren
by DivinitySickness
Summary: Something like a rewrite of the story of the lovers in The Silmarillion, which inspired me for some reason...


**The Lay of Luthien Tinuviel and Beren Son of Barahir **

**By Final Fantasy**

**I DON'T OWN THIS STORY (The Silmarillion by J.R.R Tolkein) BUT I DO OWN MOST OF THIS POEM (some words were taken from the book)**  
  
In ages past, in Doriath,  
  
Fair Luthien there wove her spell  
  
Over Beren, who danced with light  
  
Fair of face, hair dark as night.  
  
These are but two qualities  
  
Of Tinuviel, the Nightingale.  
  
Her doom was laid ere she fell in  
  
To the arms of fair Beren  
  
To claim the hand of Luthien,  
  
A Silmaril he had to claim  
  
From Morgoth, the evil lord  
  
In his fortress of dark flame.  
  
Together they journeyed to Angband  
  
To receive the jewel of Feanor  
  
Luthien cast then her spell  
  
And he and his court fell in slumber.  
  
Beren then claimed one of the jewels  
  
And fled with Luthien  
  
Then the great wolf opened his jaws  
  
And the Silmaril took in.  
  
The wolf, it strayed so far and wide  
  
Heart burning with the light  
  
For that Silmaril was pure  
  
Like the Trees it shone as bright.  
  
And Beren lay as in a dream  
  
For in taking the Silmaril  
  
The wolf when opening up its jaws  
  
Took in his hand as well.  
  
The deadly poison of Morgoth  
  
Lay in this wound so great  
  
But Luthien drew out the poison  
  
Fearing it was too late.  
  
The Eagles came to Angband  
  
As they lay inside  
  
They bore them away to safety  
  
Tinuviel thought her lover would die.  
  
At the borders of Doriath  
  
The Eagles flew away  
  
Luthien still feared for her lover  
  
And still did Beren lay.  
  
His spirit wandered in the darkest lands  
  
Of death and pain and fear  
  
But soon he awoke to sunlight  
  
And singing he did hear  
  
Tinuviel had brought him back  
  
With love and beauty great  
  
Together they walked in the wild woods  
  
Unknowing of their fate.  
  
Soon they came to Thingol  
  
Beren showed him his empty hand  
  
The king's heart was softened  
  
And soon the Quest began  
  
The hunted the dark wolf Carcharoth  
  
Who had eaten the jewel  
  
Hidden deep in his belly  
  
And with Huan the wolfhound he dueled.  
  
This is how they found him  
  
And how fair Beren died.  
  
For the dark wolf smote him upon his chest  
  
And soon Huan lay beside.  
  
Huan was a caring beast  
  
Who had carried Tinuviel far  
  
Now he died fighting the wolf  
  
In the woods where wild things are.  
  
Before he died he slew Carcharoth  
  
Whose stomach was cut wide  
  
Shining with the light of the Trees  
  
Lay the Silmaril inside  
  
Mablung the Elf took the jewel  
  
And laid it in the hand of Beren,  
  
They bore him back to the king  
  
And weep did Luthien.  
  
But before he passed his last words were spoken  
  
After a battle well fought,  
  
"Now is the Quest achieved," he said,  
  
"And my doom full-wrought."  
  
And so he came to halls of Mandos  
  
Waiting for Luthien  
  
At last she fell like a cut-off flower  
  
And her spirit came to Beren.  
  
She sang a song to Mandos  
  
Of the sorrows of the world  
  
It was the fairest, the most beautiful  
  
That any have ever heard.  
  
It is forever unchanged, unperishable  
  
Still sung by the beautiful Valinor  
  
She knelt before Mandos  
  
And he was moved as never before.  
  
And so he gave her two choices:  
  
To go to Earth as a mortal with Beren  
  
Or to go and stay with the Valar  
  
Soon doom was sealed for Luthien.  
  
For she chose to stay with her lover  
  
Rather than leave him for eternal life  
  
And so they walked the earth as mortals  
  
Bothered never by sword or knife.  
  
None know where they dwelt together  
  
For they spoke no more to mortal man  
  
No-one knows where their bodies lie  
  
For their spirits have passed from this land.  
  
So remember the beauty of Luthien  
  
Though she has faded from this world  
  
And remember fair, brave Beren  
  
For this is a story to be remembered, and heard.  
  
A/N: I orginally wrote this for the website for original fiction (fricking thing won't let me write the address; my name on there is 'angst-author'), but I wasn't quite sure...yeah. I wrote it last year or something. I'm quite happy with it, but there are a few slip-ups here that I can't really fix.


End file.
